


Quiet In The Library

by katling



Series: Cullrian Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, mentions of Solas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my contribution for Day 3 of Cullrian Appreciation Week over on tumblr. The theme for today is: In the bedroom (and elsewhere ^_~) </p><p>Um, well, they didn’t actually make it to the bedroom so it’s definitely the elsewhere for the theme. Also Cullen should always assume Dorian will never back down from a teasing challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen let his forehead rest on the books in front of him and swallowed the moan that threatened to escape. Though they were tucked as deep as possible into Dorian’s little alcove in the library and it was late at night, they were not entirely alone. Leliana was still working upstairs and when he’d come up here, Solas had been deep into his painting downstairs and for all he knew, the elven mage was still there. Cullen almost regretted goading Dorian into this but when warm, skilled fingers slid into his breeches and smalls and wrapped themselves around his cock, he lost all ability to think as he swallowed another moan.

“Now, now, Amatus.” Dorian’s smug silky voice was breathed into his ear and Cullen titled his head back a little. “We are not alone or didn’t you realise that when you began your little teasing games.”

The hand around his cock began to move in a slow torturous rhythm and Cullen gave a shaky sigh.

“You did know, didn’t you?” Dorian murmured. “That Leliana is above and Solas below. You wanted to see what I would do, didn’t you?”

When Cullen didn’t answer, Dorian’s hand stilled and Cullen was hard pressed not to whine.

“Answer me, Amatus.”

“Yes,” Cullen said in a strangled whisper. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Dorian’s hand started moving slowly again. “You thought I wouldn’t do anything here, didn’t you? That you could tease and wind me up and then when I was suitably frazzled, you could drag me off to have your wicked way with me. You didn’t think that I would shove you up against my books where everyone could see and hear and have _my_ wicked way with _you_.”

Cullen closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the books as Dorian’s agonisingly slow handjob began to destroy any vestige of composure he possessed. Then Dorian stopped once more and he tried to buck forward. Dorian pressed up against his back even harder to stop him.

“Now, now, my dear Commander,” Dorian crooned. “None of that. I asked you a question and I desire an answer.”

Cullen tried to regain some sort of composure. “N… no,” he murmured in a shaky voice. “I… I didn’t.”

Dorian chuckled against his ear and he shivered at the feel and the sound of it. Then he truly did whine when Dorian’s hand disappeared from his breeches.

“I do like a man who owns up,” Dorian purred. “I think that man deserves a reward.”

Cullen felt Dorian’s hand at the laces of his breeches and his hands gripped the books tightly. He hadn’t thought Dorian would go this far but he couldn’t bring himself to stop him. He gasped softly when his breeches and smalls were yanked down to bunch up around his knees and then he heard Dorian fumbling with his own clothing.

“Legs together, Amatus,” Dorian murmured.

It took a moment for Cullen to realise what Dorian wanted to do. He let out a soft huff and shifted appropriately.

“Lovely, pretty man,” Dorian whispered, more to himself than anything else. 

Cullen felt the hard heat of Dorian’s cock press in between his thighs and then the man was plastered up against his back. Dorian ran his hands along Cullen’s arms and grabbed hold of his wrists, raising his hands above his head and pressing them against the books. Cullen was crushed against the bookshelf, his cock rubbing along the spines of the books with every movement either of them made. He groaned softly at the thought that Dorian was so caught up in this that he was risking damage to his precious books.

“Now quiet, Amatus,” Dorian growled. “We wouldn’t want Leliana or Solas to hear you and come looking.”

A jolt went through Cullen at the idea and he knew that Dorian had felt it when his lover gave one of his low, silky chuckles.

“Or do you like that idea, Commander?” Dorian sounded smugly amused. “You’ve hidden that exhibitionist streak very well.”

“Dorian… _please_ ,” Cullen whispered.

“Please what?”

Cullen blushed. “Please f... fuck me.”

“Hmmm,” Dorian breathed against his ear. “Perhaps I should make you beg?”

“ _Dorian_ ,” Cullen whined a little too loud.

Dorian quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shh, Amatus.”

Cullen went still and tried to listen but then Dorian pulled back and thrust forward, the fluid leaking from his cock allowing him to slip easily through Cullen’s thighs, the head rubbing against his balls. He bit back a moan and let his head rest against the books. He could barely move with Dorian pressing against his back, all he could do was let Dorian control things and try not to make noise.

Dorian pulled back and thrust forward again. He kept his hand over Cullen’s mouth and pressed his mouth against the back of his lover’s neck in order to muffle his own noises. As soon as he was certain that Cullen wasn’t going to move, he took the hand that wasn’t over Cullen’s mouth and slid it down until he could wrap his fingers around his lover’s cock.

Cullen jerked against him and gave a muffled whine. His hands tightened on the books hard enough that he could hear the leather of the bindings creaking. Heat coiled tighter and tighter in his gut with each stroke of Dorian’s hand on his cock. He suddenly bucked against Dorian’s grip and gave a muffled groan as he spilled over. He could hear Dorian’s whispered curses behind him as his hips sped up then he felt his lover shudder against him and a warm wetness spill between his thighs. Dorian slumped against his back, his hand smearing wetly against his hip, and Cullen let his forehead rest against the books as he caught his breath. He could feel Dorian’s spend sliding slickly down his inner thighs and he smiled to himself.

“Festis bei umo canavarum, Amatus,” Dorian murmured.

He slowly straightened and pulled up his breeches. Cullen did not move and Dorian frowned. He curled around his lover, trying to see his face. He relaxed a little when he saw the lazy smile Cullen was sporting but he still caressed his lover’s face.

“Amatus?”

Cullen drew in a breath and then with a grimace he straightened his own clothes and turned to face Dorian.

“I’m good, love.”

Dorian blushed at the endearment and the easy way Cullen said it.

“I’m also glad it’s late,” Cullen said, shifting uncomfortably at the wetness in his breeches and drawing a smirk from his lover.

“Perhaps I should come with you and help you clean up?” Dorian purred.

Cullen smiled with a bashfulness that Dorian found adorable given what they’d just done. “I’d like that.”

Dorian leaned in for a kiss and then they both headed for the stairs. It was the sound of Leliana clearing her throat upstairs that made them both freeze.

“Next time, gentlemen, wait until I’m gone unless you’d _like_ me to walk past and critique.”

The merriment in her voice was the only thing that set their minds at ease and Cullen cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I, uh… yes. Um, sorry.”

Leliana’s lilting laughter followed them down the stairs and Dorian could only be grateful that at some point Solas had left. Hopefully before they’d gotten started. He’d never hear the end of it otherwise.

“Maker,” Cullen said once they were outside on the walkway to his office. He sounded like he was caught between laughter and embarrassment.

Dorian felt much the same but he kept that under wraps as he smirked at Cullen. “Next time perhaps you won’t underestimate me?”

Cullen caught him in an embrace and pressed him against the door. “Never again,” he said before he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Anonymous over on tumblr asked for a little sequel to this, specifically they asked: banter between Solas and Dorian about Dorian's and Cullen's night in the library please? Maybe with some cryptic Cole thrown in?
> 
> So, here it is. Oh, I couldn’t help but think, given what we know of Solas after Trespasser, that he may well have done something similar in his younger, more rebellious days so some of that wound itself into this fic.

“Teasing, taunting, warm smirks and knowing laughter. Thinks I won’t but I will, I will! Need him, want him, love him, he feels the same. Warm and bright as sunshine. Mine.”

The unnervingly accurate summation of Dorian’s thoughts and feelings almost caused him to trip over his own feet as he crossed Solas’ room. He whirled around to find Cole sitting cross-legged on the table in the middle of the room while Solas stood not far away, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Cole,” he said with a hint of exasperation. “Must you do that?”

“You’re happy.”

Dorian was momentarily taken aback. “I… yes, I suppose I am.”

He saw the faint smile on the boy’s face, barely visible under the ridiculous large hat he wore, but the question when it came was curious.

“You’re worried he’s hurt your books? He wouldn’t do that. He knows how much they mean to you.”

Dorian choked momentarily and he could feel the heat in his cheeks that said he was blushing. It was disgraceful what this… this relationship with Cullen was doing to him. Blushing! At his age! He’d been far too jaded to blush by the time he was sixteen. How dare Cullen reduce him to a blushing schoolboy, mortified by what they’d done? He was going to have some stern words with Cullen, which would likely be ignored but would also be likely to bring him many kisses so it would be hard to complain.

“Cole,” Solas said smoothly, though there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes that made Dorian’s hackles go up. “I believe Blackwall has found a litter of puppies in the barn.”

The very air in the room seemed to brighten. “Oh! I love puppies,” Cole said then… he was gone.

Dorian blinked and shook his head. No matter how many times he’d seen Cole do his little disappearing act, it was still unnerving.

“I sincerely hope there has been no damage to books in the _library_ ,” Solas said dryly. “Books that are for _everyone_ to use.”

“Well, Solas, the day _everyone_ is interested in necromancy is the day I shall be sure to worry about that,” Dorian said airily. He would _not_ be embarrassed in front of Solas. He absolutely would _not_!

“Libraries are very public places,” Solas said pointedly.

Dorian waved a hand idly. “I often work late.”

“Not that late.”

Dorian smirked. “My goodness, were you looking for advice? Pointers? _Diagrams_?”

Solas arched an eyebrow at him. “There is nothing you could do, Dorian, that would either shock or surprise me.” He paused. “Except perhaps wear sensible clothing.”

“I would feel that much more keenly if you didn’t dress like a hobo, my dear Solas.”

Solas gave him a flat look but nonetheless there was something about it that set Dorian at ease, that told him Solas was far more amused than annoyed by what had happened the previous evening. It was curious and made him wonder all the more about the elven mage’s background.

“Dorian.”

He affected an innocent look. “Solas.”

“This is a _library_. Where anyone may enter. Unless they are subtly dissuaded.”

Dorian blinked and now he _did_ blush. So, perhaps it hadn’t been _quite_ so late last night that someone might not come looking for a book to while away their restlessness.

“Ah,” he said, unable to find any more words.

Solas looked faintly amused as he turned back to the papers on his table and when he spoke it was in a deceptively absent tone. “I am aware that some temptations are irresistible but there is a time and place for everything, Dorian.”

“I shall keep that in mind,” Dorian said as he headed for the stairs. He paused for a moment in the doorway and then said quietly, “Thank you.”

Solas looked up and gave him a small nod. “Everyone deserves happiness, Dorian. Do not waste your chance.”

“I won’t.” 

Dorian turned and headed up the stairs. He really _did_ have to check on some of the books after all.


End file.
